Greener Pastures
by Kamikaze Butterfly
Summary: When he met her, he couldn't help but act like a fool. After their awkward first meeting, all he's hoping for are greener pastures. Luisy/LuigixDaisy.


She was stunning, a living, breathing poem walking my way. I still couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to see her, let alone be introduced to her. My eyes widened at the way her soft brown hair bounced and the way her sunny yellow dress swayed with each and every step she took. I didn't realize that my mouth was wide open until I heard a distant voice whisper, "Luigi, get yourself together!"

Reality snapped back into place, and I shook my head furiously. "I'm sorry, Mario," I sighed.

My older brother chuckled. "No worries. Just try to take it easy."

Finally, the fair maiden was close enough to touch. My eyes darted toward my shoes as I heard Mario speak.

"Daisy, this is my little brother, Luigi. Luigi, this is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

I gulped. She was royalty. Then again, I could have figured that out; only a princess could be so graceful.

"Hey, Luigi, it's nice to meet you!" Her sweet, peppy voice, a voice that could lull me to sleep should it be in a whisper, reminded me that I had to look up. When I did, I could feel my cheeks light up. She was even more dazzling up close.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, P-Princess," was my reply. I slowly lifted my hand, and when she grasped it in a firm shake, I felt my knees begin to buckle.

"You don't have to call me 'Princess,'" she said somewhat irritably as she began to frown. "I really prefer just 'Daisy.'"

I nodded, trying not to wince.

"Peach invited us all to the castle for lunch," Mario said, his voice a shock to me. "Who's ready to eat? I know I am." He patted his belly.

Daisy giggled, and it sounded like heaven. "Oh, Mario."

I blinked at my brother, jealous for some reason, before shaking the feeling. "O-okay," I stuttered, "l-let's go."

* * *

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom's castle was an astonishing display of postwar architecture that, despite the several times it had been seized by King Koopa himself, somehow maintained its original quality. We entered the palace, and a busy-as-ever Toadsworth scurried over to greet us.

"Masters Mario and Luigi! And Princesses Peach and Daisy, too." His moustache curled upward in a smile

I noticed Daisy's annoyed expression return, but she remained silent, folding her arms across her chest instead. When her eyes darted toward me, I whipped my head back to face the elderly Toad and waved.

"Is lunch ready?" Peach asked him.

He nodded. "Just as you requested, Princess. Come on then, it isn't going to eat itself, you know."

Peach giggled as she followed Toadsworth, Mario obediently trotting at her side. I, too, trailed after him, but before I knew it, Daisy was beside me, and my hands began to quiver. An overpowering silence hung between us until we were about to go into the dining hall. I quickly slipped in front of her and opened the door, waving my hand toward the exposed entryway.

"A-after you." Despite my nervousness, I managed a courteous smile.

I saw her blue eyes light up, but her face remained neutral. "Thank you," she said curtly, stepping inside.

I felt a flutter in my chest. "Y-you're welcome," I whispered.

* * *

  
The food that had been prepared for us was plentiful enough to feed the entire Mushroom World, or so it seemed, as my brother managed to wolf down every last bit that was on his plate. I, on the other hand, had barely eaten half of what was laid out before me. When one of Peach's servants approached me with dessert, I politely declined. He shrugged, stuffed one of the brownies into his mouth, and took my plate away.

"Boy, am I full!" Mario exclaimed, patting his belly.

"I think we should all play tennis once Mario's stomach settles, two-on-two," Peach suggested, to which my brother hopped out of his seat.

"I'm ready now!" he shouted for the entire castle to hear. "I get to be on your team, right, Princess?"

When I realized he was addressing Peach and she nodded, my cheeks began to warm. "I suppose you and Daisy will be partners then," she stated, smiling.

I turned to my new teammate just as she did the same to me. This time, a determined sparkle was in her eyes. "I hope you play well," she said.

"I-I'm okay," was my humble reply. "W-we should w-watch out for my brother, though. H-he plays v-very well."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that. He's playing on a full stomach."

I chuckled. "O-oh, t-that's right."

"You boys can go out onto the court and warm-up," Peach suggested. "Daisy and I will change into more appropriate clothes.

"Sounds like a plan." Mario shot a wink at the princess, who giggled.

Daisy scooted her seat back and stood. "See you out there, Luigi," she smiled before walking off with the other princess. I blushed.


End file.
